


Movie night

by killerweasel



Series: Not sparkly [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone likes bad scifi movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen _Angel_ , Lindsey McDonald is an evil lawyer who lost a hand fighting a hero. While he wasn't a vampire on the show, he's a vampire in this.

Title: Movie night  
Fandom: Angel/Cabin Pressure  
Characters: Martin Crieff, Lindsey Mcdonald, Arthur Shappey  
Word Count: 530  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU after _Angel's Reunion_   
Summary: Everyone likes bad scifi movies  


**Movie Night**

Martin had run to the closest store buy some popcorn to go with the really bad science fiction film he and Arthur were going to watch with Lindsey. Lindsey’s television was the largest he’d ever seen. It was almost like a miniature movie screen, taking up the majority of a wall. Arthur had brought some film involving a shark that that been combined with an octopus. It sounded awful, but Arthur had insisted it was ‘brilliant’.

He went straight to the kitchen when he went back, throwing one of the packs of popcorn in the microwave. The smell of hot popcorn filled the room. Martin had a smile on his face as he went to join the others. The smile quickly vanished when he was greeted by an almost disturbing sight on the couch.

Arthur was prattling on about one thing or another, as he usually did, while the fingers of his left hand were currently in Lindsey’s mouth. The vampire had a rather blissful look on his face and Martin could see his throat working, almost as if he were... Oh. It was like he’d walked in on someone having a wank. Naughty thoughts popped into Martin’s head and he felt his face start to go red. The bag of popcorn, still sealed, fell out of Martin’s fingers. The noise of it hitting the floor made Arthur stop talking for a moment. He grinned at Martin like nothing weird was going on before continuing whatever it was he’d been saying.

Lindsey’s eyes opened slowly. Martin swallowed a few times when he saw they were gold. Arthur’s fingers slipped from Lindsey’s mouth with a soft pop. Lindsey tilted Arthur’s wrist this way and that, examining Arthur’s fingertips before letting go of the other man completely. He stared at Martin for a moment. Judging by the fairly amused look on his face, Martin was pretty sure Lindsey could smell his naughty thoughts from across the room. “He cut his hand, Martin. I was helping it heal.”

“I didn’t know the swords over there were real, Skip. I thought they were just toys.” Arthur gestured at a set of samurai swords hanging on the wall. “They’re actually quite sharp.” Arthur stared at his now-healed fingers for a moment. “Look at that! You can’t even tell I was bleeding all over the place a few minutes ago. Lindsey must have magic spit.”

Lindsey was trying very hard not to laugh. It was a battle he wasn’t going to win. Martin could see the vampire’s shoulders start to shake. As soon as Martin snorted, a gale of laughter burst from Lindsey’s mouth. Soon, everyone was laughing. It took them a few minutes to get themselves back under control.

“It isn’t magic, Arthur, but it does have healing abilities.” Lindsey scooted over to make room for Martin. “I love bad movies.” He pressed a button, starting the film.

The movie was horrible, but entertaining. Martin rested his head on Lindsey’s shoulder while he watched. He froze for a moment when he felt Lindsey’s fingers stroking his hair. A small smile crossed his lips. This was nice. They needed to watch bad movies together more often.


End file.
